Kiss Me
by Farin Uchiha
Summary: Apa perasaanmu jika pacarmu tidak mengiyakan permintaanmu padannya? oneshot saya, RnR.


_** Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Kiss Me © Farin Uchiha**_

_**Summary : Apa perasaanmu jika pacarmu tidak mengiyakan permintaanmu padannya?**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Rated : T  
>Warning : AU, OOC banget, Typo semoga nggak ada, EYD berantakan, Alur kecepeten<strong>_.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Suatu hari di depan kelas X-B, saat ini waktu istirahat. Terlihat gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu dan bola mata _emerald_. Dia berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam _raven_ dan kuning jabrik.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" seru gadis itu.

"Apa?" balas pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Apa kamu mau mengabulkan permintaanku, Sasuke-_kun_" lanjut gadis itu, bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Apa itu?" tanya pemuda itu, bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-_kun, kiss me_" ucap Sakura gugup.

"APAA! " teriak Sasuke tampang kaget. Mata _onyx_-nya membulat sempurna.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau sepanik itu." ujar pemuda di sebelah Sasuke, dia Uzumaki Naruto.

"Diam kau, Naruto!" ujar Sasuke menatap sinis.

"Huh!" dengus Naruto.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana?" sahut Sakura.

"Kau jangan bercanda Sakura-_chan_!" tegas Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda" sela Sakura.

"Tidak mau. Kau tahu Ini di sekolah, Sakura-_chan_" tolak Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa?" Sakura terheran.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa" Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

DEG

Sakura terdiam, cairan bening mengalir di pipinya.

_'Sasuke-kun...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Malam ini malam minggu, hari yang cocok untuk kencan. Akhir-akhir ini hubunganku dengan pacarku kurang baik.  
>Sampai lupa, Namaku Haruno Sakura. Dan pacarku Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda paling <em>cool <em>di sekolahku. Kalian ingin tahu apa yang terjadi Aku dan Sasuke? Jawabnya singkat, dia belum menciumku. Lebih tepat kami belum pernah berciuman. Padahal usia pacaran kami sudah 1 tahun lebih. Yah, kami hanya berpelukan dan gandengan tangan. Tidak lebih tidak kurang (?)#apa maksudnya?

Drrt Drrt

Ponsel milikku bergetar di atas meja rias. Aku segera bangkit untuk mengambil ponsel. Setelah kulihat _Inbox_ dari siapa, aku sedikit terkejut. Rupanya pesan singkat dari Sasuke, dan isi pesannya adalah :

_"Aku di depan rumahmu, aku ingin bicara denganmu."_

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku beranjak dari kamar dan memakai jaket berwarna _pink _yang tadi digatung dipintu.

Tak menunggu waktu lama hanya 5 menit, aku sampai di depan pintu gerbang. Ternyata Sasuke duduk di jok sepeda motornya.

GREKK

Pintu gerbang terbuka, lalu aku menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanyaku.

GREP

Sasuke menarik tanganku, membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Eh !"

"Ayo naik, dan pakai helmnya" ucap Sasuke datar.

Itulah sikap Sasuke, suka memaksa, irit bicara, dingin.

"Kita mau kemana?" lanjutku penasaran.

"Hn. Tempat biasa" sahutnya lalu menghidupkan mesin motornya.

BRUMM

End Sakura POV

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan 90 km/jam. Sakura tampak mengeratkan pegangannya pada perut Sasuke. Kedua mata Sakura terpejam erat. Karena begitu cepat Sasuke melaju kendaraan roda duanya.

Tak berapa lama sampailah mereka berdua di tempat yang lumayan luas. Yaitu sebuah taman kota didekat kolam ikan. Sasuke memarkirkan sepeda motornya di depan pintu masuk taman. Sekarang taman ini terlihat ramai banyak muda-mudi yang berpacaran. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura memasuki taman ini.

"Kita duduk di sini saja" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Baiklah" balas Sakura singkat.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman dekat kolam ikan yang lumayan sepi. Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Merasa situasi aman Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke, membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa? " ucap Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Hanya hal sepele, hubungan kita..." lanjut Sasuke.

DEG

"Ukh, Sasuke! Kau bilang 'itu' hal sepele?" Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Aku tahu 'itu', Sakura. Tapi, aku hanya belum bi-" timpal Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak ingin melakukan 'itu' denganku...Lebih baik kita, PUTUS!" seru Sakura ketus berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi...

Gyut! Brukk!

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, lalu mendudukan Sakura di bangku taman.

"SASUKEE! Sudah ku-hmmp!" teriakkan Sakura terputus. Karena Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. Mata _emerald _Sakura membulat sempurna, dan ada jejak air mata. Dia menangis.

Sasuke masih mencium Sakura, tangan kekar Sasuke sebelah kiri menekan kepala Sakura. Kini ciumannya berubah menjadi lumatan lembut. Tak diduga kedua tangan Sakura bergerak dan melingkar di pinggang Sasuke. Rupanya Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke, _first kiss_-nya.

Sudah sampai 5 menit, mereka masih berciuman hangat di taman ini. Tapi, Sakura terlihat berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Namun rupanya Sasuke menyadarinya, lalu cepat-cepat mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Hh...Hh...Hh, S-sasuke-_kun_. Aku hampir saja kehabisan oksigen. Tanganmu menekan terlalu dalam, sih" ucap Sakura tampak ngos-ngosan.

"Sudahlah. Tapi, kau menikmatinya, bukan?" sahut Sasuke sedikit menggoda Sakura.

"A-ah, iya sih. Rupanya rasa ciuman itu benar-benar membuatku serasa melayang" ucap Sakura dengan _blushing.  
><em>

"Jangan berlebihan." timpal Sasuke yang justru mendapat deathgler Sakura.

"Kenapa saat itu, kau tidak mau menciumku, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya belum siap saja dan merasa malu" terang Sasuke.

"Hmpp-Hahaha, Sasuke-_kun_kau lucu sekali" Sakura tertawa begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Berisik! Aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu, sampai-sampai kau meminta padaku untuk menciummu di depan teman-teman sekelasmu" lanjut Sasuke membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Eh! A-aku...Baiklah akan kujelaskan" ucap Sakura pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Flash back on¤

Kelas XI-C

"Kalian belum berciuman! Jangan bercanda" seru Ino keras melebihi toa masjid.

"Sstt, jangan seheboh itu" gumam Sakura.

"Aku dan Sai-_kun_sudah berciuman bahkan hampir setiap kami ketemu. Umur pacaran kami baru setengah tahun. Sedangkan kau, setahuku sudah setahun'kan." lanjut Ino.

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi, harusnya dia tahu akan hal itu" lanjut Sakura murung.

"Makanya jadi gadis harus _agresif_. Terlebih lagi itu sangat cocok untuk pemuda dingin dan cuek seperti Sasuke pacarmu itu" saran Ino sambil menunjuk Sasuke yangberjalan bersama Naruto.

"Ino, aku akan memintanya sekarang" sahut Sakura berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Hihi, dasar _Forehead_" gumam Ino cekikikan.

Flash back off¤

.

.

.

.

"Kau ini..." gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, barusan bilang apa?" ujar Sakura heran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sekarang sudah larut malam. Ayo kita pulang" lanjut Sasuke.

"Huh! Baiklah" Sakura cemberut.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di depan pintu taman.

"Sudah siap. Pegangan yang erat, aku mau ngebut nih" ucap Sasuke menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Tunggu! Aku be-kyaaa!" Sakura menjerit keras sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada Sasuke.

BRUMM

The End¤

Maaf semuanya, saya author baru di sini. Bila banyak typo, kurang pendiskripsikan, dll. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, saya minta saran dan dukungannya. ^^


End file.
